Gotta Hide
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Gin has to hide because... As horror holds it... Aizen is horny! O O Oneshot. AizenXGin. Rated for maturity.


**This is my first ever Bleach story, so please be nice.  
From the moment I finished watching season 3, I decided that Gin and Aizen would make a brilliant couple. So this is my first fanfic on the two.  
GinXAizen---Humor/Romance---R&R please!**

* * *

Gin was having a normal day as he strolled around. He done this every day, sometimes teasing others just to see them glaring at him. When he walked into a room he stopped. Rangiku suddenly stepped out in front of him. Her long red hair falling behind her back as she placed her long slender hands on her waist and frowned slightly.

"Hay, have you seen Captain Aizen?" she asked

"No" Gin said with his usual cold smile "Why do you ask?"

"He is in a strange mood" Rangiku mumbled and said slightly louder "He is lurking around and checking everywhere like he is looking for something, and he is ignoring almost anyone, almost like he is in a sort of trance..."

Gin pailed and his normally shut eyes snapped open. He stared at her for a few seconds before spinning around and running as fast as he could, ignoring Rangiku's shouts behind him.

"Gottahidegottahidegottahidegottahide" he gasped "GOTTA HIDE!"

**(AN: Note to Everyone out there, when hiding from someone... you generally dont scream out that you are hiding... Sort of lets them know)**

He dived into the nearest room and slammed the door shut, luckily it was empty and there was a nice empty clauset for him to dive into as well. With the doors securly shut, he slipped down whimpering.

Outside, Aizen was looking for Gin everywhere, see the truth was... He was horny.

It was a simple fact and he was not going to lie or deni it. He was very horny and the only person that could ever satisfy him was Gin. Aizen often felt like this and he often used Gin. Now Gin often hid from him but in determination he alwasy found him in the end.

So off he was, looking in every room, searching for Gin. He didnt like asking people, they often were worried or wanted to know why so he avoided asking them until the last minute. Plus, sometimes, the search was almost as fun... _almost!_

As the time ticked by, Aizen finally began to ask the odd one or two if they had seen him, if any asked why he would tell them that they had a meeting arranged but he hadnt' shown up. No one questioned it so it was the best excuse he could use.

He stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, when he looked around he saw Captin of Squad 12, Kurotsuchi stood there, frowning slightly at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Looking for Gin, havent seen him anywhere have you?" Aizen asked

"No I haven't" he said walking passed

Aizen sighed and looked around "Where is he this time?"

Gin was always smart enough never to hide in the same place twice. Last time he was hiding in the dirty laundry, another time he was hiding under a bed, or behind a desk or bookcase, one time he followed a large member around and hid underneath his coat and walked behind him for a good part of two hours before Aizen finally caught him.

Aizen checked all the hiding places he went in before just to warm up and just in case, he even grabbed the mans coat to see if he was under it again. When he was done he then began to look in all the places he had never found him in before.

As he continued to look Kurotsuchi walked into the very room that Gin was hiding in. He stopped as he saw the clauset slam shut suddenly. He frowned and walked over knocking on the doors, when there was no answer he knocked again.

"Gin?" he asked

"...Kurotsuchi? That you?" Gin opened the door slightly

"What are you doing in there?" he scowled

"...Hiding?" he said in a what does it look like type of voice

"From who?"

"Aizen" Gin whispered

"Why?"

"Because he is... _horny_" he said it like it was a dreaded word everyone should fear.

"...Seriously?" Kurotsuchi said smirking

"Yeah, don't tell him please, dont tell anyone please!" Gin gasped

But his words were waisted as Kurotsuchi had already left. He went around and whispered to others all of what he had heard. Soon it was the latest gossip but of course neither said it in front of Aizen who was still a captain.

Then finally Kurotsuchi made sure everyone was in possition before going to Aizen. He stood in front of him and gave him his best icey smile he could. Then he innocently told him his news.

"I know where Gin is" he said "He is in that room, in that cuboard at the end"

"Thanks!" Aizen practically ran to the room

Everyone watched tense with excitment as silence hung for only a few seconds. Then there was a loud shout and bang. Then lots of shouts and bang, following each other, one after another like a set of donimos. Then finally, Aizen walked out of the room, dragging a sobbing Gin by his left foot, his hands stretching back, trying to grab the floor boards.

"No please God no Aizen please!" Gin sobbed

"Calm down Gin" he said as they reached the door, ignoring that everyone was watching now, he dropped his voice so that they could not hear "I'll be gentle"

Then with a slam of the door, it was silent... for a second. Then some very strange noises were heard from behind the door.

"Ah! Oh! Aizen! Not there! Not there! Ooooo" he moaned softly into silence

At the same time, Aizen was murmering softly to him "Be quiet already. Shh. Spread em. Shh. Thats better" his voice grew softer as Gin fell into silence.

A few hours later, the door opened and Gin limped out again, followed by a smiling Aizen. Gin whimpered with every step he took and was very glad to see no one was around to see him in such a weak state.

"See ya next time Gin" Aizen whispered, leaning forward and kissing the back of his neck where he had left a very visible love bite.

Gin whimpered and shivered, shrinking down but wincing from the pain in his legs.

"Shh" Aizen smiled "After all, it's not like you dont enjoy it"

Then, with a final kiss he walked back to his room, leaving Gin to stand where he was, wincing in pain.

"I hate him!" Gin growled

_"No you dont" I whisper from no where "In my fanfictions you LOOOOOOVE him"_

"I hate you too!" Gin shouted at me

**END**


End file.
